


Ocean's Three

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Opposites Attract, Police Officer Park Chanyeol, Polyamory, Thief Oh Sehun, Tiny Sparks Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: He was a cop. He was a thief. He just wants a quiet night in.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Ocean's Three

The front door to the apartment is slammed shut and Jongin holds his forehead. He already knows a fight is about to break out and he grips his tea cup as he rubs his temple.

Sehun doesn't even move from his place on the couch, feet up on the coffee table as he turns a ring in his hand, looking it over in the light. He stays silent as he drops it back onto his stomach and lifts up a necklace, admiring the gems set in the gold chain.

"What did you do this time?"

Sehun makes a noise and turns his head to the table by the window, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Chanyeol just got home, slammed the door and went straight to shower. He's pissed off. What did you do this time."

Sehun shrugs and goes back to looking at the necklace before he slips the jewellery back onto the coffee table. He stands up, bending over to look over them before he makes his way to the table, leaning against it. "Wrist."

Jongin looks up, eyebrows raised before he holds his arm out, closing his eyes.

There's no point trying to get an answer out of Sehun when he's being mysterious like this, Jongin muses, as he feels his pyjama sleeve gets rolled up.

He sighs as he thinks about his life for the past six years.

Meeting Chanyeol in high school and getting together, taking the prom king title together before they ended up going to the same college; Chanyeol for music production and Jongin for dance. They'd met Sehun in the music department, a rapping and singing mayor, and it had only taken a few months for them to fall for the young man.  
Sehun had just seemed to slide into their relationship, becoming a third partner as though they were meant to fit together in a puzzle, their sockets clicking together in the perfect position. Graduating together had helped paint the picture across their puzzle, a beautiful morning piercing the dark of night, or the sea breaking across cliffs, or any other number of beautiful things.

When they moved in together, Jongin found a small job working as a part time dance teacher, Chanyeol worked on the local police force whilst creating music on his day off but Sehun had struggled to find somewhere that would keep him longer than a few weeks or months at a time. Somehow, he had managed to have a continuous flow of cash that Jongin and Chanyeol had never questioned; they knew his parents were on the slightly more wealthy side of things and they'd helped him pay rent and things before.

Shortly after, Chanyeol had gotten more and more stressed at work, staying later and later to the point he was sleeping at the station following a case of a serial thief. Jongin had convinced him to take a weekend off and stay at home, relax and catch up on his shows he was missing only for the two to discover what was going on with the case.

Whilst cleaning, Jongin pushed the vacuum too close to the couch, sucking something up that jammed the machine. Turning it off and handing it to Chanyeol to take a look, a diamond necklace — a necklace that Chanyeol had just been told of as a newly stolen item — was pulled out of the machine. Checking under the couch, they'd found an entire stash of all the stolen jewellery by the serial thief. Sehun had returned to the apartment shortly after to find the items spread out over the coffee table and Jongin and Chanyeol staring at him, arms crossed.

Chanyeol had neglected to give his boyfriend in to the force and, now, Jongin was caught in a constant ongoing argument whenever Sehun went out.

"Okay, open."

Jongin opens his eyes to take a look at the sapphire and silver bracelet delicately wrapped around him wrist. "It's beautiful, thank you, but I can't wear this."

"Not outside, but you can wear it around the apartment."

"Oh. Sehun." 

The voice comes from the hallway leading to their bedroom and the two look over to find Chanyeol in the doorway. 

"Did you have to steal from the Mayor's daught- did you just gift that to Jongin?" 

"It looks better on him, you can't deny it."

"It does but that isn't the point. You literally stole it off her own wrist last night at the event that I was meant at to stop you stealing it-" Chanyeol drifts off as he sees the amount of jewellery on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, _how much_ did you take last night?" 

Sehun shrugs, picking out powder from under his nails — left by gloves that prevent him leaving fingerprints. "About 1.2 million Won worth. Maybe more once they're broken down and the metals get melted."

"We could... We could buy a _house_ with that." 

Jongin quirks his eyebrow as Sehun smiles, the sudden epitome of innocent. "That's right, we can finally get out of this shitty apartment with mould on the walls, with floorboards that sometimes breaks underfoot, and the annoying neighbours..." 

Sehun pouts softly and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "You're unbelievable. You almost got me fired."

"Cops are bastards, would it be such a bad thing if you had to get a shelf stocking job or something?" 

"...I guess not."

"I heard that those massive houses in that fenced community have some up for sale. That one with the massive garden where we can have all the dogs that we want." 

"Oh god, I could get Toben back from my parents." 

"Keep silent, I'll get us the house."

"If I almost get fired one more time because of you, I'm turning you in."

Sehun nods. "Deal."

Jongin scoffs as Chanyeol starts blabbering about the amount of puppies he's about to go and adopt, shaking his head as he sips his tea. 

Who needs KBS when this is his life every evening.


End file.
